Where we belong
by ShxJ
Summary: Skylar and Allie are two normal high school students in Geography class but something suddenly goes wrong. Edward and Alphonse have to find some way to get back to their side of the gate! (I have adapted some things, so it won't be exactly like the anime/manga is! Brotherhood-esc) OCxOC (possible) Parental!Ed/Roy and Parental!Al/Roy OH HIATUS UNTIL "HUSHED ALCHEMIST" IS COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Helloe everyone ovo

This is my first proper fanfiction I guess! Be kind, and I have no beta yet ;v;

* * *

-_/Earth/-_

My hand is still in the air. I have Mrs Nyph, she's our cover teacher for this lesson today, Geography. She takes forever to look over and answer questions. After around 5 minutes, she looks around and nods.  
"My arm feels like it's disintegrating.. and it feels numb and it hurts.." I just realize how idiotic I look, people snuffle sniggers.  
"Well, dear student, would ice help? You could got to Student Services," I shiver. I hate that place, it stinks of anti-bacterial spray.  
"Um... I don't think so?" I try to make an excuse.  
"Also, how can your arm hurt and feel numb?" I pause. And then slam my head on the desk, resulting in a soft shade of red over my forehead, and others turning around, laughing as before. I get on with my work.  
"Psst, Char, what'd you have for question 3b?" I turn my head to my friend, India who is working next to me. I look at my book briefly.  
"Urm, I guessed warm storm. Most likely wrong so I'd suggest you don't put that!" I whisper back.  
"Okay, thanks. I put the same thing. Also, is your arm okay now?" I look back up at her quickly. Her voice sounded slightly echoed.  
"I should ask yourself-" I quickly cover my mouth with my hands. This is weird. First my right arm, my left leg now my voice? India laughs a bit.  
"Wait wasn't Ed's right arm taken away? Stop turning into Ed!" This resulted in me laughing and playful hitting, causing glares from around me, forgetting I'm in the middle of a lesson.  
"H-hey... My pen looks bigger, and you seam.. taller," I pause to think "Yay! I'm turning short! I've always wanted to be short!" I say as quietly as I can. My arm feels a bit stiff, same with my leg. I'm getting used to the pain, though. It still doesn't explain why this is happening though.  
"But why do you think this is happening?" I ask, and I start coughing. Everything goes black.

* * *

I sit up straight, cough a bit and then shake my head. I realize I'm sitting down instead of kneeling like I was not two minutes ago. I suddenly notice lots of people around me in uniform, a whiteboard with page numbers on. I can tell straight away I'm not in the military quarters like before. I'm pulled back to reality by a familiar voice.  
"Hey brother- did it work?" I turn to my brother and shrug.  
We were trying to perform a transmutation that shows a snippet from the other side of the gate, the alternate universe.  
I notice that every one is looking at us, and one last girl turns around and screams, pointing at Al. The adult, I'm guessing was the teacher, turned around.  
"Get out who ever you are! Neither of you are student and I want and explanation right now!" Me and Al exchange glances, alarmed.  
I look down at the desk and notice there's a book, I close it seeing the name, Alphonse did the same.  
"Skylar Nayture and Allica Fauq, hu? No idea who they are, but I bet they were sitting here before.." I whisper to Al.  
"Get out!" Shouts the teacher, pointing at the door. Poor Al has to find a route somehow, due to his armor's size. But I, find it easy to zoom around the desks fit for two students and reach the door in no time. Al finally reaches the door and we exist, the adult following behind.  
"Right, I would like an explanation this instant," The adult seams very stubborn.  
I hesitate for a second, and the bell goes. Thank goodness, saved by a sound that is alike my dreaded alarm clock. The teacher goes in the class, saying something to the students, and they all get ready to leave. The adult returns back to us and the students flow out. One of the male students looks at us, nods and words something to me, 'I think I know who you are good luck!' he places a piece of paper on the windowsill, and points to it. I nod, understanding he wants me to retrieve it.  
I sigh, the teacher looking at us.  
"I first would like to know your names. I have all lunch, a full hour I'm willing to spend listening to you and to think of an appropriate detention level," I nod.  
"I am Edward Elric, and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric. If you want a full explanation of what's happened... I think we need to go somewhere no one else can here us, as it's a long story that only insane people will believe," I look up to my brother, (It should be down, dammit!) he nods. The teacher sighs.  
"Alright, let's better get started, yes?" She walks, thankfully in the direction of the windowsill with the note. I pick it up and quickly read it, taking everything in, and stuffing the note into my pocket.  
_'If you are Ed and Al Elric, who am I kidding, you have to be even if you are fictional! Anywho, I know who you are. Don't worry I'm not one of your bad guys or something, I just want to tell you some helpful things._  
_a- You two are fictional characters, leave out any impossible stuff when you explain to her._  
_b- Her name is Mrs Nyph, thought that'll be helpful!_  
_c- If you want to know how I know you, the two people who were sitting where you were, are friends of mine. Skylar and Allica, or La and Allie. There is a Tv series and Manga of you._  
_And so you know, I know your not a robot Al, and to both of you, I doubt alchemy works here, La likes to try a lot and fails, even if there's next to none information on it, only fictional snippets!_  
_-Lucas'_  
I have to tell my teacher thanks for forcing me to read faster, it came in quite handy, as the teacher has led us out of the building, and out into the field, outside the school.  
"This should be far enough, now SPILL IT!" I step back, and inhale deeply ready to tell a simplified, version of whats happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I changed the names from Charlotte, India and to Skylar, Allie and Mrs Nyph

* * *

_**~Earth~**_

I take a deep breath. "Well, you must be insane to believe me, but y'know..." I clear my throat. "We, my brother and I, come from an alternate universe, the opposite side of the gate," I look over to the teacher, who looks like she doesn't believe me one bit. "We have this complex science called Alchemy. If you have anything like that here, I doubt it's anywhere near what our's is. My brother and I have been studying it since we where-" I get cut off

"Wait, you said _brother_, where is he? This robot-armor guy looks like he's your father or something," I hate this person already. And they had to mention the word 'father'. I sigh.

"Yes this some called 'robot-armor guy' is my younger brother Alphonse, I said it before," nods. "Anywho, as I was saying, We where studying it since we where four and five?" I look at Al, who nods.

"We learnt it from out father's books in his study, he left before that though. Our mother didn't allow us in there when he was present as she said he was doing 'important work'. Though, a few months after our father left, our mother passed away leaving us with the money he left us," Al finished that bit for me. I _really _don't like explaining that part. And besides, if we didn't tell this person the truth, I bet she would realize and bit out heads off! I'm not going to mention the Taboo though.

"A lot of stuff passed in a blur, and here we are. After what I suspect was a failed transmutation. If I'm honest, I don't remember what that outcome was supposed to do. Stupid Colonel Bastard.." I mumble the last part.

I turn to Alphonse, who I can tell is a bit worried about how the teacher is going to react.

"I-" Me and Al turn quickly, resulting in my clicking my neck. I rub it. Damn Al and his painless armor. The teacher coughs again. "That...This isn't _possible. _Prove it!" She exclaims.

"Well...Anything is possible. Besides, we would, but we don't know if we can use alchemy is this part of the gate, and if we tried and it did work, anything could happen in result," Al says, taking the words out of my mouth. I still have the note. I reach into my pocket , and unfold it.

"Well, there is someone you could speak to. Was there a 'Lucas' in your previous class?" I ask, showing the note. She quickly reads it.

"Yes, there was. Lucas Kenth. We can request a meeting with him so we can find out how he knows who you are. Let's go, It's almost time for their next lesson. Besides, I've finished my lessons for today," She says, getting up. I follow her movements, stretching.

* * *

_**~Amestris~**_

"Fullmetal? Alphonse? You two okay there?" I hear a voice say. I shake my head. There's no way it's him. He is a fictional character. I squeeze my eyes shut tight and open them fully. Two people in royal blue military uniform, one male with jet black here and the other female, with light-honey coloured hair. How ever this is, these people _are _Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye! There is no other way! Well, how else can someone look exactly the same? But..Why are we in Amestris? I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Owch! What the _hell_?!" I shout rubbing my right eye with my left hand this time. I knock my fist on my other arm. "I..Why is my arm hard? And why am I wearing miniture's clothes? And why am I in Amestris?" I say quickly looking at Roy. Wait, Allie!

"Urgg.. This is _not _a nice way to wake up! It's so cold in here! Wait why is it so dark? Sky, you'd better have nothing to do with this!" I head a voice shout. That's good ol' Allie. I get up, and look behind me. Wait, Al's armor? And I'm wearing Ed's clothes..

"Mustang, where the Elric brothers here before us?" I turn to Roy.

"Yes. There were performing a- Wait, you are not from around here, are you? How do you know about the Elrics and I?"

I walk over to the armor. "Well.. It will take a while to explain... Let me wake Allie up, she is hard to wake up and when she does, she goes back to sleep in a split second," I say, knocking on the armor's chest plate. "Wake up Allie, or I'll open up!"

"No, no, no! I have no clothes!" Allie hisses. I giggle a bit, taking off the infamous red cloak. I take off the armor's helmet and stuff the cloak in.

"You'll have to wear that... Um, is there any chance you'd be able to supply temporary clothes for my friend?" I try not to laugh.

"Um, we could find some I guess.." Riza says awkwardly. I hear the clang of armor and Allie comes out, holding the cloak close to her body.

"Anything will do, just some over sized clothes will do um.." Allie's blush grew larger as she noticed Mustang.

"Um.. Aren't you the Mustard Bastard?" She says. This caused us to cripple with laughter. Mustang didn't look too happy. I clear my throat.

"Sorry about that Colonel, inside joke. We will explain how we know about you and the Elrics right away," I say quickly.

* * *

Okay explanation. Alphonse has Allie's clothes inside his armor, as it's impossible for him to have his body back that easily!

I hope this story isn't going to far too fast. I know I'm missing a lot of discriptive stuff, but I'm not that good at placing it with speech sorry xD


End file.
